


Angels of Rose

by hirusen



Category: Angels Of Rose (Original Work)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fate Bound, Gen, Half-Demon, Half-Elf, Half-Human, Mild Gore, Orphans, Protectiveness, Shared Birthday, Split Personailty, Unpredictable Personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been hunted by a group of Templars for as long as he can remember, but the reason behind it is unknown to him. After being knocked unconscious, he wakes to see that a half-elf and a half-demon has joined him in his quest to find this Templar group. The Fates have tied their threads together; they have to find why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

It was a strange sensation for the Fates to see three different ties, bound together by a common strand of fire. It was also odd to see three different colors, glows, and even fabrics tied in such a way that makes every choice they make, possibly ruin the entire kingdom. The Fates didn't know what to do.

One of the ties, a silver colored one with a blue glow designed from silk fabric, was entwined with a sealed pattern and embedded with magic. Nothing like anything they've seen, it wouldn't chose any other ties except for the two. The second tie, a brown colored one with a green glow created from a smooth fabric, was designed with chain mill and embedded with feathers, horse hair, and a strong flow. The Fates understand the flow as the will of the tie. The last one, a duel toned tie of color and glow made of a course fabric, was dressed with a tribal pattern and something else.

An unidentifiable string of the tie that was the finishing part to the bond, It will make the ties strong enough to destroy the strand of fire without getting too badly singed. "So it's decided?" "Yes, these three will turn the tides of power in Kie." "But that is a great task. Are these three going to be ready for that fight?" One of the Fates held the first tie. "They'll have to be for this one to complete its destiny."


	2. 7th of Peridot

"Kill him!" The ringing of the man's deep voice sounding through the streets as the victim ran. His blue eyes trying to find an escape route, but with no luck. He cursed, he didn't want to use his powers, but he wasn't seeing any other options. Slowing his steps as the chant spilled over his lips, he raised a hand. It glowed bright red before he threw it back, and a trail of fire slammed into a weak, overhead bridge, causing it to collapse. He heard the city guard curse loudly before being drowned in the others who tried to cut him off.

Another fireball parted the sea of bodies and steel and he bolted for the city entrance. They pursed him tirelessly, not wanting him to escape; that was until a deafening roar stilled them. A giant creature flew into the large, open area and landed. What they saw, they almost couldn't believe. A dragon! "The Dragon Knights would never allow a filthy Mage into their ranks!" " **Silence!** " The dragon spoke, making the guards shit themselves. "Quar, enough." The dragon listened as it leaned down low enough for the Mage to get on.

He slid onto the neck of the dragon, right between its wings. "W-Who are you, Mage?" "Rose Amarel, but I am no enemy to you." "What?" One guard asked as Rose's hand began to glow again, this time a crystal blue. Ice shot out to meet a newly arriving guard and he was killed in an instant. "You don't threaten us? What do you call that?!" "Remove his helm." He spoke as the dragon spread his wings and rose into the clouds. "Quar, take us home." Quar nodded to Rose as the Mage cased a protection spell over the guards. **_Is that wise?_** Quar asked with his mind. "Yes. This is wise."

***

The sound of hooves pelting the ground was matched by the river rapids. Long strides of power racing through his veins as he rode into the forest. _Are the rumors true? Is there a Mage who can heal?_ He thought as he ducked under a low branch. Brown hair that reached a little past his strong shoulders was pulled back into a short ponytail, and his exposed neck felt the gentle touch of bird feathers. A glance to his right showed the bird to be his trusted red-tailed hawk.

"Song, have you spotted him?" The answer was low and sad. "It's alright." He comforted as the black stallion under him whined. "Da'len? What's wrong girl?" Her head jerked up and he looked forward, a heavy curse on his teeth. A scouting group had spotted them. "Song, fly high and fast; Da'len, be ready." His orders were calm, but his grip on the reigns tightened. Song left his side and he felt all of Da'len's powerful muscles tense.

"Zero Creed! You're a dead man!" The group had swords drawn, ready to strike at both Zero and his horse. "Not today, I'm afraid!" Zero shouted as he drew his own blade, eager to fight. Time stilled as the roar of a dragon echoed through the trees and Zero used the opening to make his blade fly upward, severing a large branch and then turn Da'len into the forest sharply. "Bastard! You will not escape the Order for long!" He said nothing as the group became a distant memory. _The Order will only give me my answers and nothing more._

***

A dragon's roar and the distant sound of hooves didn't stop him and he tracked his game. His sun-kissed skin was only beginning to produce sweat as his target started to slow, exhaustion finally setting into his prey's muscles. "Now!" He barked and a timber wolf shot out from behind a large, moss-covered tree, maw opened wide as it snapped closed around the deer's neck, killing it. "Good work, Shadow." The wolf wagged his tail as he dragged the fresh kill to his partner so he could field dress it.

Gutting and cleaning the deer was all practice motions at this point for him; having hunted with Shadow for nearly all of his life has honed several talents. "Come on; let's get back to the others." He said as he slung the carcass across his broad shoulders and began trekking back through the forest. After an hour past, having gone deep into the forest to hunt, he finally laid eyes on the orphanage. The children who were playing outside, paused and then squealed, rushing to gather around him. "Allen's back! Allen's back!" One of the girls squeaked, a smile spreading on Allen's lips. "Hey, Mare. Could you open the shed for me?" The little girl nodded her head as she and one of the boys hurried to open the shed doors.

Allen threw the dead deer onto a large table that was covered in old blood stains and knife marks. "Is that supper, big brother?" "Yep. You two should gather the others playing outside and get washed up. I'll need help in the kitchen in a bit." Mare smiled as she did as she was told. As he grabbed the butcher knife from under the table, Allen sensed that someone was standing behind him and judging from Shadow's tense body language, the person wasn't all the friendly. "Allen Thief? May I have a moment of your time?" Allen didn't look at his guest as he said, rather coldly, "I'm not interested in joining the Templars or your religion, and I have no need nor interest in whatever you're selling. Please leave before I make you." He was hardly this nice to anyone and he doubt that he ever will be again.

"...That's a shame. And here I was hoping to you to at least listen to reason, you foul _half-human_." The bitter name was thrown at his back and Allen felt his blood stir as his eyes locked with his guest's; he saw them shiver as he said, "I'll say it again: leave, or I'll kill you, you dirty human." As he spoke this, the whites of his eyes dyed black and the human blanched, turning on his heel quickly and making a mad dash back into the forest. Allen sighed. "Damned humans. They should know better, shouldn't they, Shadow?" The wolf yipped warmly in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The months for this story have been changed to the corresponding birth stone.
> 
> January-Garnet  
> Febuary-Amethyst  
> March-Aquamarine  
> April-Diamond  
> May-Emerald  
> June-Pearl/Alexandrite  
> July-Ruby  
> August-Peridot  
> September-Sapphire  
> October-Tourmaline/Opal  
> November-Topaz/Citrine  
> December-Tanzanite/Zircloa/Turquoise
> 
> For those that have slashes, I have yet to decide which one I'm going to be using.


End file.
